


Now You Know

by niallergirl17



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, OT5 Friendship, Secret Relationship, Secrets, lov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Demi have been dating secretly for two years an nobody knows.  So what happens when somebody does know well more than 1 somebody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know

Niall and Demi were in his flat on his couch making out they have been together for two years but nobody knows not their friends and definitely not the world they were planning on telling soon but not right now.  
Demi broke the kiss "Niall I have to go meet up with the girls for lunch and now I'm gonna have to explain why I'm late"  
"They will be fine" he said as he leaned in to kiss her again that's when they heard a gasp and broke apart to see the other boys of One Direction standing there with there mouths hanging open  
Niall looked at Demi "Yea I think you should go meet you with the girls now"  
Demi rolled her eyes "Tell me how it goes and I'm gonna tell the girls"  
They leaned in to kiss one more time before Demi left  
Niall looked at his bestfriends/bandmates and smiled "So what brings you here"  
"Save it Niall you wanna tell us what we saw just a few minutes ago"Liam spoke up  
"You act like you never seen two people kiss before"Niall replied rolling his eyes  
"Just tell us how long have you and Demi been together? "Zayn said smiling  
"About two"Niall said  
""Two what? Days? Hours? Weeks? Months?" Louis asked  
"Two years" Niall said as he looked at his friends faces to see hurt  
"TWO YEARS!! NIALL HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US FOR TWO YEARS?" Harry cried  
"Nialler why didn't you just tell us?" Zayn asked  
"Look I wanted to tell you we both did but we wanted to keep it between us for awhile" Niall explained  
"You shouldn't have kept it a secret from us for that long we would have been happy for you we are happy for you" Harry smilled  
Niall smiled "Thanks guysand look I'm sorry for lying to u guys and making excuses on why I didn't wanna hang out"  
"It's ok as long as your happy we are happy" Louis smiled  
"I love you guys" Niall said as they gave him a big group hug  
"Now you can go on group dates with us" Liam said as they sat down to watch tv  
"I'm pretty sure Demi will be up for that" Niall said as he took out his phone to txt Demi to tell her how it went

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
